1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precipitation covers, and in particular to covers which are lightweight, impervious to water, flexible, inexpensive, and disposable. While such covers may be used for every day protection, they are particularly useful where it is desired to provide an inexpensive, disposable means of protection to customers or patrons of a business establishment who have failed to carry rain gear, umbrellas, etc., and are victims of unexpected rain storms and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for protection from rain, sleet, snow, etc, have heretofore been proposed in a number of embodiments. Clothing such as overcoats, ponchos, capes, and the like, plus various forms of umbrellas and other shielding devices have long been available to provide such protection. These items are typically made of flexible plastic sheet material or cloth which is either inherently water resistant or treated to function as such. In the case of clothing, all the items require at least some form of conventional tailoring. Consequently, such clothing is fairly expensive to manufacture, own and replace. Some of the clothing garmets only cover a person from the shoulders down, while others cover the head as well. In the case of umbrellas or the like, these devices typically provide only limited protection of the upper portion of the body. They also require periodic upkeep and or replacement at no slight cost to the owner. Often clothing and umbrellas or the like must be used together to achieve the best protection. Regardless, in all instances the protective garmet or device must be constantly carried by a person seeking continual protection from such unexpected weather.
Precipitation covers made of plastic materials, have been proposed both as reusable clothing and disposable items. Without proper care, precipitation covers made of plastic materials tend to wrinkle and become unsightly. Most are too expensive to be disposable.
It would therefore be desirable to have an inexpensive, disposable precipitation cover. It is also desirable that such a precipitation cover be capable of covering the head as well as the shoulders and lower portions of persons of all sizes. By requiring no conventional tailoring, the cover can be easily and inexpensively manufactured so as to be easily dispensed to partrons or customers of a business as a disposable precipitation cover in the event that such persons need protective garmets or the like, but have failed to bring such garmets or devices with them.